If at first you don't succeed, Lie, Lie, Again
by xXNightOwlzXx
Summary: Cammie Morgan Goode was happy with her new life. She was finally married to the man of her dreams and surrounded by family and friends.  That is until a dark secret starts to unfold that will change the life of Cammie and everyone around her.
1. Trailer

_The date is April 30th, 2015. I sit on my living room couch and weep. Today is our three year Wedding Anniversary. The spot on the couch that should have been occupied remains empty. I soon realized that this is how it will remain forever. Our wedding picture sits on the coffee table, untouched for the past 2 years._

_I sometimes wonder if I could relive that day again if I would have chose different. _

_The day I met Zach I knew he was the one. I knew we'd live happily in a beautiful house in the suburbs. __I knew we would get married and together be the best CIA agents in the country. But I didn't know how soon that fairy tale would come to abrupt end. __I thought I knew Zach but I guess when you're a spy you never really know anyone. This is my story._

* * *

**Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.**

**Review please and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

"So when is Zach coming back?" asked my best friend/college, Rebecca Baxter, as we sat in our pajamas on my king-sized bed.

"Wednesday." I replied, not looking away from the television. "Thanks for staying with me while he's gone." She elbowed me, chuckling when I cringed.

"That's what friends are for, Cammie."

"It's getting late." I said, yawning for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. I turned off the t.v. and pulled back the covers. I scooted over to the left side of the bed leaving room for Bex. As I laid awake waiting for sleep to overtake me, my mind drifted to Zach. I wasn't sure where he was since his mission was classified but I hoped he was okay.

. . .

The following morning I was awakened to the sound of Macey McHenry's squeal. "Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, get up! "

"Hmmm...what'sthematter?" I mumbled, pressing a pillow over my head.

"Makeover time." she squealed like a five year old who was high off candy.

"What?" I sat up. "No way! I thought we agreed that when I got married I would stop being your guinea pig barbie."

"Yeah...well I lied." replied Macey. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Come one." she commanded, pulling me out of bed. She lead me into the bathroom, pushing me into a chair. "Okay, let's do your hair first. She paused, deliberating. "I think a messy bun would be suitable for today's activities."

I gulped. "Umm... Macey, what exactly are today's activities?"

"Well, we've got yoga, pilates, a nice jog on the bridge..." By this point I had spaced out, only hearing half her words. My eyes scanned the room.

"Where's Bex?" I interrupted.

"Oh, she had a few things to take care of." Macey said, strangely evasive.

"Oh." I said, my heart sinking. I had been counting on Bex to save me from the clutches of McHenry. The next few minutes Macey worked silently. The only sound being my constant humming, which I only kept up because I knew it bothered Macey.

"Okay, you're done." she murmured a few minutes later.

"Thanks." I glanced at the mirror. My hair was in a messy bun with a few wisps of curly hair coming down the sides of my face, my lips were a shimmering ice pink and my makeup was very light, natural looking.

"Now let's get you dressed."she said walking out of the bathroom and heading into my closet. She walked out a few seconds later holding a blue and black pair of activewear. "Here."she said handing them to me. I went into the bathroom to take a shower. Minutes later I emerged, now dressed. Macey's eyes lit up as they landed and me and handed me her Blackberry. It read:

Macey McHenry's Schedule for 6-27-20

9:00-10:15~ Jog along Spaulding (pond)

10:20-11:00~ Yoga

11:15-12:00~ Pilates

1:15-2:00~Lunch at Bernard's

2:15-3:00~ Shopping at Soho

5:00-6:00~ Spa

"Impressive." I said softly.

"Let's go." Macey said grabbing her latest Prada purse. We headed out the mansion and got in my BMW. I pealed out of the driveway and we made our way toward the pond. I parked in the spacious parking lot. We put our bags in the trunk of car and slowly made our way out of the parking lot and into the warmth of the sun. We breathed in the smell of the fresh clean air. Then we made our way towards one of the trails. Mossy green leaves surrounded us on both sides and as we headed further up the trail, it got darker and filled with more trees. When we came out on the other end of the trail we were greeted by the sound of geese honking as they swam about. I sighed.

"This is nice." Macey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, way nicer than being captured by officials of a foreign country and having them try to torture you to death." I flinched. There was an uncomfortable silence between Macey and I.

"Macey..." I started. She put out her hand.

"We said we wouldn't talk about it, right?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"So how's Zach?" she asked after a few minutes hesitation. I let out a breath, grateful for the change of subject.

**I know it's kind of short but remember it's the first chapter. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
